


Tirerd And Wirerd We Ruin Too Easy

by Dylan505



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan505/pseuds/Dylan505
Summary: After the cabin fever myth all Adam wants is to go home, but an unexpected mistake at the hotel reservation makes some truths come to light.
Relationships: Jamie Hyneman & Adam Savage, Jamie Hyneman/Adam Savage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Tirerd And Wirerd We Ruin Too Easy

**Author's Note:**

> So this ship is taking over my quarentine life, and since I already read and reread every fic for this paring I decided to fill this hole in my chest with one of my own.
> 
> This is a AU with no wives.
> 
> This episode just has so much slash potential.
> 
> I'm dyslexic and english is not my first language so if there is any mistake let me know.
> 
> Title came from "Apartment Story" by The National.

Adam was tense, testing this myth was a bad idea, expecially considering the amount of evidence that proved it was plausible, since everyone knows long periods of isolation are not good for humans. Still they tested it and now he is feeling like shit. He can't sit still in the van and is feeling the urge to touch Jaime right now wich is weird considering most of the time he prefers to stay away from the man. But right now any contact is welcome and he can't quite stop his leg from brushing Jamie's, and feeling a warmth in his stomach.

Arriving at the hotel they record the conclusion to the myth while one of the producers checks their reservations. When the producer comes to talk to them all Adam can think is Karma really is a bitch.

-Aparently there was a mistake with the reservations and now you guys will have to share a bedroom.- The producer says.

-Wait who?- Jamie asked.

-You and Adam- Replied the producer. Adam didn't want to be alone and now he is gonna spend a full night with Jame. Great!

-Isn't there any way to fix it?- Adam asks just for the hell of it knowing full well that there problably isn't.

-Nope, the hotel is full. Is it a problem?- The producer asks a bit pointendly, as if he is challenging them to complain.

\- No we can manage.- Jamie anwsers and Adam nods.

Adam decides he needs a drink and goes to the bar while Jamie goes up to the room. After about an hour of drinking on his own Adam thinks he is problaby drunk enough to face this night and goes upstairs to his room.

\---

Jaimie is looking at the tiny room in shock, of course not only he has to share a room with Adam, the room only has one bed that he isn't even sure can acomodate both of them confortably. He thinks of going down stairs, but decides not to, the producer already made it pretty clear that there was no other room avalible, this was their only option.

Jaimie takes a shower and puts on his pijamas and sits on the only chair in the room to read. While he is lost in his book he hears the door open. Adam enters swaying a bit into the room looks at him and then at the bed and mutters something that sounds a bit like ¬fuck¬. He enters the bathroom without sparing Jaimie a glance. Great! If the situation wasn't already akward he will need to deal with a moody drunk Adam to make things better.

He gets back to his book, after some minutes he hears the bathroom door open and out steps Adam with his wet hair dripping into the carpet floor wering only his underwear. Now Jaimie is a little pissed, hasn't Adam understood that they will need to share a bed.

\- Aren't you going to put anything on?- He asks.

-No, not really, why?- Adam slurs looking at him as if challenging Jaimie to complain.

\- The sitiation already is unplesant, no need to make it worse behaving like a child trowing a tantrum.- He anwsers getting up from the chair and putting his book down.

\- Well Hynneman I'm a adult and you can't tell me what to do.

\- Then act like one! ... You know what forget it!- He bumps his shouder on Adam with the objective of reaching the bed, but Adam stops him holding his arm. Now they are very close to each other and Jamie isn't going to lie that he feels something in his stomach. He tries to convince himself it's because of the long amount of time in isolation, but something in the back of his head tells him that's not it. 

\---

Adam isn't thinking clearly, he knows it. There is a haze covering his brain and he knows he is making a really stupid decision, but he can't stop. Starring at Jamie's eyes he leans in close and touches their lips. And god it may be the fact that he is a little touch starved and drunk, but it feels great. Jamie doesn't anwser the kiss and finally Adam truly realizes what the hell he is doing and jumps away from him.

-I'm sorry I ... I just... Shit- Adam stumbles back a little and Jamie catches his arm holding him in place. And now he is thinking how badly he fucked up. It's not like Adam didn`t know that he always had feelings for his co-worker since they first met, but he knew it was impossible, Jamie was straight, not only that but they would never work out.

He knew he was babling now. Jamie still holding his arm, all he could feel was fear and the terrible feeling of fucking everything up. Shit, Shit, Shit! He was so absorbed in his own toughts that he didn't see Jamie lean in and kiss him pulling him slightly closer. After the initial shock Adam just melted into the touch feeling Jamie take over his mouth.

When they separated to catch their breaths Jamie said.

\- We should go to bed. You are drunk and we need to catch a plane tomorrow morning.

\- Yeah! You're right.- Adam replied. And headed to the bed.

\---

After what felt like an eternity of unconfortably lying in the bed Adam said.

-Jamie I like you. It may have been a drunk decision, but I do like you- Jamie feels his cheeks heat up, he liked Adam too, even tough he did drive him crazy he couldn't deny he had feelings for the other.

\- I like you too Adam, but right now we should sleep.

-Yeah, sure. Night Jamie.- Adam said turning to the side and yawning.

\- Night Adam- He replied.

After a couple of minutes he started hearing Adam snoring and turnig to his side drapping his arm and leg over Jamie. He tought to push him away, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Falling asleep some minutes later.

When the alarm clock rang Jamie woke up with a jolt, where the hell... oh yeah, at the hotel. Looking around he noticed Adam was still asleep during the night he maneged to get his head snuggled on Jamies chest, and a warm feeling floded him, he did like Adam and right now he couldn't really bring himself to wake him up. But they had a plane to catch so Jamie lightly shook Adam.

-Mornin'- Adam slurred head still on Jamie's chest.

\- Are we going to talk about what happened yesterday?- He asked.

\- I meant what I said. I really like you Jamie- Adam replied proping himself up, making Jamie miss the warmth in his chest.

\- We would drive each other insane.

\- We already do it. I don't see the problem.- Now Adam was looking into his eyes, and Jamie felt the urge to kiss him.

-We could try. Like one of the myths. An experiment.- Adam's voice sounded hopeful. 

\- I guess we could try.- Jamie replied kissing Adam.

They stayed like that for a while. And Jaime tought that maybe, just maybe they could make it work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really know how to end it.  
> Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
